Angelus
by Gethernia
Summary: Darla gets the Gypsies to take away Angel's soul right after he gets it, Buffy moves to Cleveland, a group of vampires killed her watcher, causing Giles to move there and become her watcher. What happens if Buffy meets Angelus, and not Angel? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelus:**

_Passion, you think you've finally figured it out, then suddenly, you lose your grasp on the concept that it is…_

Chapter 1:

"Your family won't survive the night without someone protecting them," Darla coerced to the gypsy man standing in front of her. Spike started walking over to the wagon that contained said gypsy's family. "Don't even think about it, Spike," Darla growled.

"Why not? I'm starving." He sauntered over to his great grandsire. "I say if the bloody pouf got himself a soul, then he deserves to stay with a soul."

"Lucky for Angelus, your opinion won't change a thing." Darla turned back to the gypsy. "So, can you do it?"

"Well, yes, but I would suggest that you bring the ensouled vampire here first."

"Fine." Darla turned to Drusilla. "Dru, honey, would you mind fetching Angelus for me?"

"Angel?" the deranged vampire asked.

"Yes, Angelus."

"He's all alone, all alone in the darkness!" said Drusilla, clutching her head in agony.

"It's alright Dru, he won't be alone for long," Darla comforted, annoyance seeping into her voice.

"I'll go with you, Dru," Spike said, walking to his sire's side. They left the clearing, disappearing into the fog. It wasn't long before they returned with Angel, his eyes clouded with guilt as he thought about all the people that he had killed. The gypsy started to mutter something, then suddenly Angel fell to the ground, gasping as his soul was ripped out of his body. Darla smiled in glee as the filthy soul disappeared.

Angel got up, the suspense building as he remained quiet as if unsure of where he was. Suddenly his true face gleamed in the moonlight. A smirk grew upon his cold visage. "That feels so much better."

"Angelus?" Darla questioned, a seeming uncertainty lacing her voice.

"Yes," he confirmed, before continuing, "it sure is good to be myself again."

"Daddy!" Drusilla jumped with joy.

Once again, the chain of sires was together.

****

Another night of slaying. _Don't slayers ever get a vacation? _Buffy wondered as she staked a vampire that was charging at her from behind. Next, three soon attacked, and she staked them just as easily as the first. It was too easy now, just like Giles had said: 'It's plunge and move on, plunge and move on.'

After her first watcher, Sam, had died, Buffy had been more dedicated. She was determined to kill anything that was even the slightest bit evil. Sam wouldn't have died in vain! After Sam was attacked, Mr. Giles moved to Cleveland and took over her duties as watcher. He was originally supposed to have been her watcher, but when Buffy's mom decided at the last moment to move to Cleveland there wasn't enough of a notice for Giles to move out there. Now that Sam had died, he was the most classified watcher in the council and they had insisted in his move.

The moonlight shone down on the field and the next group of vampires soon attacked. Although it seemed like the line of vampires never ended, she would keep on dusting them; she would wipe them out, even if the task killed her.

After she had killed a total of nine vampires, she began her walk back to the place that she called home, a decent sized inside garden. Laying down on the hard tile, she looked up at the sky through the glass dome and had the strangest feeling. It felt as if someone she knew was watching over her. Soon her vision faded and she was sucked into the realm of dreams.

The next morning Buffy stood up, stretching, her back aching from sleeping on the hard ground. She was bathed in sunlight, yet for some reason she had the urge to hide in the shadows. She wanted to fight, she wanted to be in the place where she could fight, find the demons that had killed her watcher, make them pay.

A loud sound caused Buffy to swing her arms, the stakes that were hidden in her new leather jacket to sliding into her hands. She lifted her arms, allowing them to slide back down her sleeves as she realized that it was just Giles, coming in with doughnuts.

"Are you sure that you don't want to spend the night at my house? I've got room," Giles offered, taking note of Buffy's previous actions.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to stay here. It just feels like I'm supposed to be here."

"Well, ok, if you're sure, but the offer still remains standing if you ever change your mind. Doughnut?" He offered the box to Buffy.

"No thanks," she refused politely.

"Buffy, you have to eat something. See, I even brought your favorite, jelly-filled." Giles held out a donut with a bit of pink strawberry jam oozing out of the side.

"Oh, alright." Buffy took the offered doughnut and took a bite out of it, trying to eat it slowly, so that Giles wouldn't realize how hungry she really was. "Thanks for the jacket."

"Hmn? I didn't get you that." Giles looked surprised.

"If you didn't get it for me, then who did?" She pulled the card that had come with it out of her pocket. "_'You looked so cold, so I figured that you could use this more than me.'_"

"It could be from one of your friends," he suggested.

"Since when do I have friends. Unless of course you're talking about one of my bloodsucking, fanged friends." The young slayer looked up at her watcher, waiting for his reply, but he was too caught up in thinking about the possibilities of where that jacket had come from.

"It's a very nice leather jacket. The card said that you looked like you could use it more than the previous owner."

"Giles, I don't like this, someone or something was right next to me when I was sleeping two nights ago. They could have been there last night." Buffy remembered the strange feeling that she had had the night before.

"I don't think that they'd be any harm if they're just leaving you jackets, but just to be safe, we should set a trap or come up with some sort of a plan."

"_Or_, I could just leave a thank you note and ask them if I could meet them," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, that might work!"

"Um, Earth to watcher. I was being sarcastic, that would never work!"

"No, it might. Leave a note, then I'll hide in the plants, and if the person comes I'll be able to ask them questions."

"Or, I could just pretend to be sleeping and _if _someone comes, then _I _can jump up and ask them who or what they are."

"Oh… That might work too."

"It's probably nothing to worry about. They just gave me a jacket."

"Just don't forget to be safe," Giles said, before putting down the box that contained the rest of the doughnuts and leaving.

_Tonight, I will meet the original owner of this jacket, _Buffy thought, looking down at the amazing material.

**Ok, so that's chapter one! What did you think? Tell me your thoughts or I shall eat your dog's brains! Don't have a dog? Then your mom's brains! No mom? Well, no trouble there, your dad's brains! Thanks!**

**Geth**

**ernia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter two!**

_Desire, it causes people to be totally different. You can't suppress your heart's desires._

**Chapter 2:**

I had just gotten back from my patrol, it had been a bad night, I only ended up staking four vamps instead of the usual ten. I was just very eager to get back to the garden and put my plan into action.

I wrote a small thank you note, so that this stranger would feel welcome, then I laid on the ground and closed my eyes, I began thinking about things, then my thoughts had images to go with them, I was soon dreaming.

The next morning I woke up to the bright sun again. The thank you note was gone, replaced with a box that had another note on top of it.

_Your welcome. I'm glad that you like it, it looks better on you then me by far. You looked so adorable laying there, I just couldn't resist… I'll be seeing you._

I put the note aside and opened up the box, inside laid some black roses. Black, that was…interesting. I dumped the Daffodils out of the nearest vase and replaced them with the roses. Looking back in the box, I noticed that roses weren't all that this stranger had left me. Inside, laid a crossbow with metal arrows.

When Giles showed up later bringing subway sandwiches, I remained on the floor, looking at the beautiful gift I had been given.

"So, did you talk to whatever left you the jacket?"

"Nope, whatever left me the jacket came after I fell asleep, and boy were they generous." I pointed to the roses and the crossbow.

"A crossbow?" Giles's eyes lit up. "And, roses?"

"I guess my stalker is friendly."

"If whomever is leaving you these gifts is friendly, then why haven't they shown themselves to you yet?"

"Maybe they're shy?" I suggested, "Oh, or maybe they're a good demon, I met one of those once. They may be ashamed of what they really are."

"Or, maybe they're the thing that killed Sam." I winced when Giles mentioned Sam, I should have been there to save her…

"No, they're not, the thing, or things that killed Sam attacked and then left, they didn't try to make friends with her first."

"I didn't mean that whoever has been leaving you these gifts is evil, I just think that you should be careful."

"I am careful, see, I sleep with stakes." I told him, letting the stakes slide down from my jacket.

"Oh, well, don't hurt yourself with those." He grimaced at the thought of me sleeping with such sharp objects.

"Whoever this person is, I just know that I'll be safe."

"Alright." Giles gave in. "Buffy, I think that there might be some new inhabitants to this area. Look out for anything dangerous."

"Giles, everything is dangerous here in Cleveland, you know, because of the hell mouth."

"Just, be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Avoiding the question, he asked, "Do you want to train?"

"Sure, I always love being able to double stake a vampire." I said sarcastically. Vampires weren't a problem for me any longer, but why not train, it's good, I guess.

After the long day of training, I went out patrolling. All the vampires seemed to vanish, not a single one out. Then, a huge group of at least twenty demons appeared. I may be good at fighting, but I'm definitely not that good. It was an ambush, obviously these demons felt threatened by me. As the first ones were about to reach me, a man jumped down from the tree nearby.

He stood by my side, fighting as if he himself were a slayer. Soon, there were twenty dead demons laying on the ground. "Thank you." I turned to say to the mysterious guy, but he was already gone. Could he possibly be the guy who left me those gifts? I would never forget his face, it was as if the heavens themselves had carved it.

**Sorry that this chapter isn't very long. So, do you have any guesses of who this mysterious guy is? Thanks for the reviews!**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Let's see if Buffy gets to talk to whoever this Mystery guy is.**

_Knowledge, knowing that it isn't right. Knowledge can rip everything away from you. It's best to just forget about knowledge, leave it behind you._

**Chapter 3:**

"So, you're saying that he jumped out of the tree and helped you fight?" Giles asked.

"Ah-huh, he killed more than me even!" I had only got nine and my stalker had killed eleven.

"But, if he was in a tree, then he was watching you as you patrolled, maybe even trying to find out how to defeat you."

"Giles, if he wanted me dead, then why would he help me?" That had him stumped. "I think that he was watching over me. Maybe he's an angel, he sure looked like one."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to see someone if they're standing right next to you."

"Do you think that you could describe him?"

"Um… Let's see two arms, legs, hair spiked at the top of his head, and two eyes, sort of in the middle of his face."

Giles let out an exasperated sigh. "Just be careful. I know that he saved you, but that doesn't mean that you owe him, or should trust him."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now why don't you go and do whatever you watchers do on weekends."

"Alright then, but if you need anything then beep me on this buzzer thing."

"Will do. Bye!" I closed the door after Giles left, maybe I really should take his offer, any vampires could just walk right in here since I really don't own it… No, this stranger watched over me as I slept, I am safe here.

There was a loud noise, like a bang, on the other side of the door, so I quickly opened it. Tied to a rock was a note. I untied it as I closed the door.

_~~Buffy, I really think that you deserve to meet me sometime soon. Although I fear that us meeting may cause disaster and heartthrob, I truly can't stand to have you guessing any longer.~~_

My life didn't have much action. Ok, sure there was the slaying of demons and plots to kill me, but never any romantic action. I couldn't wait to meet this stranger again!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Point of View Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Why are you even wasting you're time? She's a slayer for goodness's sake."

"After that watcher killed Darla… Who would've known that she'd set a trap!"

"Back to the Buffy issue. She's gonna find out and when she does, you'll be dust."

"I've been gaining her trust, come next Saturday and it won't matter even if she does find out."

"Angelus's plan'll work, the birds have told me."

"Alright, do as you please, but you better not put Dru, or myself in harm's way."

"Don't worry Spike, nothing bad will happen. To us, at least."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Buffy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was nighttime and I had just gotten back from patrolling, and leaning against the wall was the guy that I had been thinking about all day.

"Hello, sorry for the sudden disappearance last night." Even his voice sounded angelic.

"No problem, thanks for the gifts." What was the question that I had really wanted to ask him? Have to remember, oh yeah! "Do you have a name?"

"Angelus," he said, holding out his hand, I shook it. "You're Buffy, the slayer, right?"

"Yeah. So do you work with the watchers?"

"No, I travel a lot and ended up meeting a vampire or two, trained and learned how to kill them. So, you're new to the town?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad got divorced in Los Angelus and I ended up moving here with my mother. Shortly after we moved she was killed. My watcher then looked out for me." After I mentioned Sam, I felt very depressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Angelus apologized, seeing the change in my mood.

"No, it's ok, it's just, my watcher was killed when we got here."

"That's so horrible, was it vampires, or demons?"

"I'm not sure, vampires, I think. When I found her I just couldn't look…" My eyes started filling with tears. "I'm sorry," I said, wiping them away.

"It's alright. I know how it is to loose someone close to you" We started talking, and then ended up staying up till just before dawn, when he jumped up and quickly left.

"He was here all night?" Giles asked, wearing his serious expression.

"Yeah, he was really nice."

"So, are you sure that he's not a vampire?"

"Giles! A vampire wouldn't just come and want to be friends with me." I glared at my watcher, why did everything have to be evil with him?

"I know, but it's possible."

"Angelus was a really nice, normal human being. Well, ok, maybe not as normal as many, seeing that he slays demons."

"Angelus, you say? I think I've heard of that name from somewhere."

"You probably just met someone named Angelus somewhere." Now I'd lost him, he was in watcher mode.

"I have to go and check something, you be careful." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Fine, but you better not be looking up all the Angeluses ever recorded!" I called after him.

"Um, no, o-of course not, why would you think that I would do that?" I could tell that that was what he was planning on doing, oh well. He was just a bit too over protective.

I laid on the ground, my eyelids suddenly feeling like they weighed ten pounds, I'd just sleep for a bit. I dreamed of Angelus, he was so perfect and he hunted demons like me, maybe it was just meant to be…

**So, any guesses? Please review if you have something to say, it's ok if you don't, but they are very much appreciated. Did you like it? Angelus is her stalker, just like you might've guessed. See you next chapter!**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter four! Many unanswered questions might unravel…**

_Time, it moves on, nothing you do can stop it. As time moves, everything ages, even if it's only knowledge that's aging._

**Chapter 4:**

Angelus came and visited me that night, we patrolled together, then went back to the garden. "Buffy, I was wondering if you might want to go to the local club with me?"

Cleveland had a club? I didn't know that… "Sure, I'd love to." I'd never been to a club before.

"Ok, then, tomorrow at eight."

"See you then!" After he left, realization hit me. I don't have any dresses or dancing clothes. I did have one thing, but that was my mother's prom dress. I might as well wear it tomorrow, or it'll never be worn, right?

The next morning, Giles skipped out on his daily check in, so I used my beeper to ask him what was up. He replied, 'nothing, I don't have any information for you today, so I'm just researching stuff.'

'Ok.' I replied.

'Are you planning on doing anything other than patrolling tonight?'

'I'm going to a club with Angelus.'

'Buffy! Hold on.' He didn't send me anything else, so I trained for a bit, then he arrived at my place.

"Buffy, I don't think that you should go and throw yourself around in a crowd with someone that you don't even know!"

"Giles, I just want one night to myself, one, not ten, not two, one. Why is that so hard for you?"

"I just don't think that you can trust him. Be careful, alright." Giles always had to say that.

"Yes, I'll be careful, just like I am every night." I just knew that Angelus wasn't a danger to me.

* * *

"Spike, stop worrying, everything will be just fine."

"I just don't think it's safe to be getting close to a slayer."

"Soon we'll have a new addition to the family and you'll see just how safe it is to be close to a slayer."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Giles's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was going through my books again when the strangest thing caught my eye. A little sheet of paper that read, Gypsy, vampire soul translation. It was in the box that had held Jenny's stuff while she was away. She was coming back next week, so I'd have to ask her what it meant by vampire soul translation.

* * *

As soon as I heard a knock at my door, I quickly jumped up and rang to get it. Standing on the other side looking more amazing than usual was Angelus. "You look absolutely amazing." He told me before leading me to his car.

The club was so much fun, we danced together, then we went outside and fought a few vampires, Angelus caught me right when I was about to fall.

"Don't want to ruin that beautiful dress, now do we." He had said.

After the fight, a guy with bleach blond hair showed up. "William, what are you doing here?" Angelus asked.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Hold on a second, ok?" He asked me as he went over to talk to this William. The only thing that I could think was either good friend or brother.

* * *

"What is so important that you couldn't wait to tell me until I got back."

"While you were hanging out with the slayer and killing your own kind, Dru found something out and I just thought that you might want to know that a Gyspy from the same tribe that had given you a soul in the first place is coming here next week." Spike told me.

"Darn it! Well, luckily that's after Saturday, we can leave by then."

"Where too, I like the hell mouth, it's restoring Dru to her full strength."

"I don't know, anywhere, Sunnydale, perhaps. They have a hell mouth too."

**Ok, so there's chapter four! What did you think? Any guesses on what's going to happen???**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, here's the next chapter!**

_Will, everyone has will, whether it's free or not, it makes us who we are, allows us to sculpt our own destinies, will lies in each of us._

**Chapter 5:**

It was now Friday night and Angelus had invited me to come over to his house tomorrow, of course, I said that I would. It was going to be so nice to meet the people that he travels with, he said that William is one of his best friends, but he can be so very annoying. It was so nice to have someone to talk to about slaying and know that they understood.

_Giles's POV_

There was nothing that I could find about this Angelus, I kept searching, then it hit me, if he was a vampire, then maybe he was in one of the former watchers diaries. I started going through them, then in a diary written approximately two hundred years ago, I spotted an entry that mentioned the demon with the face of an angel.

It said that he had a tattoo on his right shoulder. That made me wonder, could it be the same person? I know I was probably over reacting, but I just wanted to make sure that Buffy was safe. I went back to searching for other references of this Angelus. I found records of him nailing puppies to doors and traveling with three other vampires, his sire, Darla, someone one that he sired and his grandson so to speak.

As I continues to look, tons of references of the demon with the face of an angel kept coming up, he was the most brutal vampire ever recorded, next to him was Spike, who traveled with him, also known as William the Bloody. I hoped for Buffy's sake that this guy she had been spending so much time with was just a human and not a vampire.

_Angelus's POV_

Saturday had finally arrived and now all I had to do was wait until nightfall, then the slayer would be mine. Her watcher was figuring it out slowly, but by the time he understood completely, it would be to late. Drusilla was really excited.

"Were going to have a new addition to our family!"

"Yes, Dru, we will." I replied, Spike rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want to make a slayer immortal? That's just twisted, vampires are not suppose to turn slayers." He was very uncomfortable about this whole thing.

"Remember, her watcher killed Darla, we're going to make her pay, forever."

_Buffy's POV_

The sun was just setting, so I waited outside of the garden for Angelus to come. When he showed up, I just couldn't stop a smile appearing on my face. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" I was very excited. We began to walk off to his home.

_Giles's POV_

I picked up Sam's journal, I hadn't touched it yet because I was still sad that she was gone, we had been good friends when we were in the academy. Notes of a Darla kept coming up, that was this Angelus's sire.

~~_Darla was in Cleveland, I recently saw her with Angelus and two others. I am going to prepare Buffy to fight them, but we'd need to separate them in order for her to have a chance.~~_

"My lord." I said, dropping the book. Everything about this vampire lead to the Angelus that was here in Cleveland. I quickly drove off to the place that Buffy was staying in, but by the time I got there it was too late, she was gone. "Buffy?" I called as I wandered through the graveyard.

"The slayer can't help you now!" A vamp said before attacking me, I had been ready for this, though, I threw holy water at his face and scurried off. I was not ready to lose my slayer.

_Buffy's POV_

Angelus was staying in an old abandoned mansion. "Buffy, this is Drusilla." He introduced me to a beautiful brunette who was wearing a black and red dress. "And you already know William."

"I go by Spike." His voice was so low it sounded like a growl.

"Fine, Spike."

"I see that you guys like black."

"It helps us blend in with the night." Angelus shrugged.

"I understand that." It made sense, most of my clothes were black, too. We hung out for a bit and talked.

"Do you want to know what I think?" He was saying. "I think that this whole tough girl thing is just an act."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah, you don't ever let people know the real you."

"Would you like to know the real me?" I asked.

"I would love to know the real you." He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. It was as if the earth had stopped spinning for those moments that our lips touched, we kissed passionately for a few moments and I could easily say that those were the best moments of my life so far. He started kissing me neck, then I felt a piercing pain and I passed out.

**Any guesses? Sorry if it was kind of fast, but you get the idea, they were going patrolling together every night and so on. Please review! Thanks! ****J**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

_Bliss, perfect happiness, contentment…_

**Chapter 6:**

Buffy was gone, I kept on searching, but I couldn't find her, it was as if she just vanished. I searched all night, only giving up when the sun started to rise. I wandered back to my house, collapsing on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" A familiar voice asked me.

"Jenny?" I asked, jumping up to give her a hug. "You're back early."

"Yeah, the flight that I was suppose to be on got delayed, so I went on an earlier flight." She looked at the dark circles around my eyes. "Looks like you've been up all night."

"Yes." I said, sitting down, she sat next to me. "Buffy was hanging out with a guy who fights demons and vampires as well, his name was Angelus."

"Wait, Angelus?" Worry flashed in her eyes.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well, there used to be a vampire so vicious that my tribe cursed him with a soul, but Darla, his sire, convinced us to take it away. It's a long story, but if it is the same Angelus then there'd be trouble." _Great. _I thought to myself.

"Well, I've been reading up on him and Sam said that he was here in Cleveland. I believe that he tried to befriend Buffy so that he could kill her. She disappeared last night, I searched all night, but I couldn't find her." I was praying that she was alright.

"Oh gosh, I hope that she's alright. Hopefully it's not the Angelus that we think it is."

"So that's it, then? You're just going to run away from the Gypsy?" Spike asked.

"For now. We'll go to Sunnydale, get Buffy buried and then we can worry about the Gypsy."

"Fine then." The plan didn't seem to bad. Everything was quickly thrown inside the trunk of Spike's car. The group burst out of the mansion, on their way to Sunnydale, the occasional cop pulling them over because their windows were painted black got eaten. The chain of sires ended up having to take a plane to get to their destination in time.

**In Sunnydale**

Heat, I could feel it, the sound of feet above me as I slept in the earth. My eyes shot open, Dirt falling into them, I clawed my way out of the ground, everything looking blurred when I surfaced. I was in some sort of garden, my throat burning, three figures stood before me.

My eyes adjusted and I recognized them as Angelus, Spike and Drusilla. I was baffled by confusion, none of this made sense. "Buffy?" The name struck familiarity, Buffy, was that me?

"Look what we've got for you." Dru said, pushing forwards a man, what was I suppose to do with that, he reeked of an odd scent, was that fear? I could feel the thump of his heart and it made my mouth water. I leaned over, my face changing and let my teeth slowly slide into his neck, he squealed as I drained the life from him.

I turned to face Angelus, a smile slowly spreading on my face. "Angelus, this town is over-runned by vampires." Spike said.

"Then it'll be a good place for our young slayer to grow up." I was shaken by the word slayer, that's what I was, wasn't it?

"Angelus?" I asked him. "The night calls." I felt the darkness pulling me, sucking me in and it felt good.

"That it does." He was smirking, his face showing the pleasure that he was getting out of this.

We went outside, the night air held water within it, we walked down the street, Spike and Dru going their own way. The cold night air felt nice of my soft skin. We walked for a bit, then a girl about my age walked in front of us, her head tilted to the side. She had red hair and wore an adorable black and red outfit, most of it made out of leather.

"Newcomers, I didn't see this."

"Well, Will, you can't see everything." A guy came walking over to her side, dark circles around his eyes, his face extremely pale, he wore a leather jacket.

________________________________________________________________________

Jenny got one of her Wicca friends to use a locating spell, Buffy was in Sunnydale, CA. That was the place that I had come from, it was highly populated with vampires. I got prepared to leave, I'd be there by tomorrow night.

**Sorry about the shortness, and it going by kind of fast. So, what did you think? Thank you so much for the reviews! ****J**

**~~Gethernia~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own this idea!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Strength, no matter how strong you are, there's just some things that you can't fight._

**Chapter 7:**

"Rupert, let me come with you, I could help."

"No, it will be far to dangerous."

"More the reason that I should go with you!" Jenny followed Giles around the house as he packed his bags.

"I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Nor do I want anything bad happening to you."

"I understand your concern, but I am a highly skilled, trained watcher, I'll be fine." He reached for his watch that was lying on the counter only to be blocked by Mrs. Calendar's hand.

"And I am a highly skilled Gypsy, I could be of use and help you. I love Buffy too, and we will get her back."

"But what if… What if we're already to late?"

"We won't know for sure unless we go and find out."

"Fine, you can come, but only if you have holy water and crosses on you at all times."

"Thank you." Jenny and Giles leaned into a kiss. Jenny walked over to a box containing some of her Gypsy stuff, and pulled out a few papers and an orb.

"Is that an orb of Thessala? Why would you need that?"

"A while ago I worked on translating how to perform a soul restoration and I figured that it might come in handy if the worst comes to be."

"Oh, that's quite amazing… Let's hope that the worst hasn't come to be." Most people would think that the worst thing would be if Buffy were dead, but for Giles seeing her possessed by a demon would truly be the worst.

________________________________________________________________________

"Who are you?" Angelus asked the couple.

"Sorry for being rude, I'm Xander and this is Willow."

"Bored now. Can't we just go and find someone to eat?" Willow asked.

"No, Will, we have to take them to the master."

"Oh, not the master, he's an ugly sight to behold."

"Who are you who dares to disrespect the master." Xander asked.

"I be Angelus." Xander's eyes widened.

"You're the Great Angelus?" He asked. "Is this Darla, then?"

"No, Darla is dead, this is Buffy."

"The slayer?" Buffy shivered at the mention of what she used to be. "How dare you bring a slayer here at such a crucial time."

"She's no longer a slayer."

"You turned her? Smart. Come with us to see the master."

"Does he still live in underground, cause I really don't want to get my new shoes covered in rat muck."

"No, he lives at the Bronze."

"Fine, we'll pay him a visit."

"Angelus." I glanced at him nervously.

"It's alright, we don't want to be intruding his territory." I clutched his arm as we followed the two vamps across the town, I could feel dark power surging through the ground, this place really must have a hell mouth.

I clung tightly to Angelus's arm as we entered a vampire infested club. Humans were tied to tables and hanging in cages. I felt compelled to save them, but their bare necks caused all rational/good thoughts to immediately leave my mind. My mouth was watering with the metallic scent of blood in the air and my throat burned.

We followed Willow and Xander into the back, sitting in a throne like chair was a very old and ugly looking vampire. He had a strange bat-like appearance.

"Angelus." The 'Master' greeted. "What brings you here?" He then saw me and scowled. "A vampire slayer as a vampire?"

"My friends and I have to stay above a hell mouth for a while and the one in Cleveland is currently being occupied." He informed.

"That's fine, there's plenty to eat here, just as long as you didn't bring any slayer followers with you." The master glanced in my direction.

"Not that we know of. Thanks." Angelus left, taking me out into the dark streets of Sunnydale as I learned how to hunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~______`________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night when we arrived in Sunnydale. It was going to be hard to find a place to stay for the night now, everywhere would be locked up tightly. Jenny and I hauled our bags down the street, crosses store in our back pockets.

"Come on Dru, I'm sure we can find something to sn-" Two vampires were walking down the street holding hands, one of them I recognized as Drusilla, she had supposedly been killed in an angry mob at least a hundred years ago.

"See, what did I tell you, snacks." The male one said.

"Spike, these are not snacks, they're here to ruin our happy family." She either had a look of anger or fear on her face, I couldn't tell which.

"You mean, he's a watcher?" Spike laughed before turning to leave. "I don't want to get into this, leave it for Angelus to deal with.

"What have you done with Buffy?" I demanded. Spike ignored me as he walked away.

"So, Angelus really is a vampire?"

"I believe so." I sighed, what had Buffy gotten herself into?

**Sorry about Spike walking away, but he didn't want to have any part in thew whole slayer vampire thing. What did you think?**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	8. Chapter 8: Saved by doughnuts

_Peace, it's something that everyone longs for. To have peace would mean no more troubles shrouded your mind. Everyone has the slightest amount of peace in them._

_**Chapter 8: Saved by Doughnuts**_

"Angelus, you won't believe who we ran into on our way back!" Spike laughed. "The slayers watcher."

"What!?" How could Spike be joking about something as serious as this.

"Yeah, he had a girl with him."

"New slayer?"

"No, she was way too old to be a slayer."

"Angelus, she wants to ruin our happy family." Dru frowned. "They've come here to tear us apart and dance on our ashes."

"Gypsy." Angelus growled and Dru nodded. Buffy clinged to Angelus's arm, still uncertain about this new way of seeing the world.

"Is that bad?" Spike asked in confusion.

"No, Spike, having someone with the ability to restore souls here is a good thing." Angelus was very frustrated.

"Hey I didn't know, the big poof looked like a librarian or something."

"He was a librarian." Buffy informed them.

"See, I doubt they're that big of a threat."

Angelus slapped his hand to his face. "I'm guessing that he knows I'm a vampire?"

Spike shrugged. "Probably."

"Great. We have to kill them, as soon as possible."

"Can we wait till tomorrow, I'm beat."

The eldest vampire glared and the second to youngest one. "Fine, tomorrow night we'll find out where they are and kill them." Buffy felt very uncomfortable with the thought of killing Giles, she had been devastated when Sam had died.

"Do we… um, have to kill Giles?" Buffy asked. The three vampires stared at her. She squirmed under their gazes. "It's just, he can't restore souls and well…"

"You're fond of him?" Spike asked. "Yeah, I turned my mum, sadly it ended with a stake through her heart." He looked down, a second of remorse before regaining himself.

"Well, it's just, I was so sad when Sam died and Giles brought me doughnuts and stuff." It felt as if she were deifying her sire and that felt bad, but she was sure that if she killed Giles, that would make her feel even worse.

"Alright, we'll let him live for the time being, but if he becomes a threat, we'll be forced to kill him." Buffy nodded, that sounded fair.

~~__~~

"Okay, here we are." Giles announced opening the door to his old house.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've been here." Jenny put down her bags close to the front door.

"Yes, it has." Giles agreed. He sat down on the sofa, his wife **(yes, wife) **sitting next to him.

"So, what are we going to do about Buffy?" She asked him.

"Stake her, I suppose." Giles said feeling at a loss.

"Rupert, don't say that. Remember, we can restore her soul. Plus, we don't even know if she's a vampire or not."

"No, we don't, she could just be dead." He was very frustrated. "Anyway, even if she is a vampire, would we really want to force Buffy to live forever as one of the things that she hates most, that she spent her whole life fighting against?"

"I don't know, but I think that that should be your decision, since she's not here to ask."

"Alright." The two depressed people snuggled together, wondering what morning would bring. "Thank you for coming with me."

~~__~~

It was the first time that Buffy had seen the sun since she'd been turned and it frightened her. Usually in the morning, she lie in the sun and enjoy it's warmth, but now it sent death rays in her direction. She whimpered, sad that she'd never again walk in it's light.

"What's wrong?" Angelus asked her.

"I miss the sun."

"Why's that?" He asked, not sure how anything could actually _miss _the sun.

"I want to walk in it's light and warm myself up, let it shine off my face, providing the perfect lighting, but that'll never happen now." She was starting to question why she had fought for so long against vampires, just to go and join their side.

"The moon can shine off of your face, it provides much better lighting then the bright sun." Angelus tried to convince her. "Anyway, you don't need to warm yourself up, your room temperature always."

Buffy straitened herself more and faced her sire, "Yeah, but doesn't that bother you? I mean not being able to use your own body heat to warm yourself up when your cold. Heck, I don't even think that we can get cold!"

"Sometimes, but that's only if it's Alaska cold. Why would you want to be cold? You never have to worry about being hot or cold."

"I kind of wish that I did." She grumbled. "Why'd you turn me?" She asked suddenly. "Why not just kill me?"

"Would you have rather me killed you?"

"Well, technically, you did kill me."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right to be on the side that I spent my whole life fighting against."

"Here, why don't you stop worrying and have something to eat, Dru and Spike brought back a few snacks." He offered, trying to keep her mind off the subject.

"No, I don't want to kill anyone right now, to suck away their life _slowly._"

"Come on Buffy, you've got to be hungry."

"I am, I just don't want to kill anyone." Angelus walked out of the room and came back with a teenage girl.

"Buffy, look at all that blood just pumping away." He cut one of the girl's wrists, the metallic scent filling the air.

"Smells so _good…" _Buffy shook her head, trying to clear it.

"You know that you want it, you need it." He didn't want all that he had done to be for nothing. She leaned her head closer to the girl's wrist, her vamp face showing, within seconds, she had her fangs in the teenager and was sucking her dry. After the girl dropped to the floor, Buffy licked her lips, then froze. Pain filled her face.

"It seems so right, but yet, so wrong!" Tears fell down her cheeks, she felt the need to save people and to kill them at the same time. She was so confused.

"Buffy, it is right. It's what we're meant to do, it's what you're aloud to do." He tried to convince her.

"I'm just going to sleep on it." She decided, curling up into a ball, her head on her lover's lap. She dreamed of Angel, trying to guide her on the righteous path.

**Ok, so the title of this chapter was completely appropriate, seeing that we didn't make it to the next night yet… Anyway, I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I get a chance, but right now I have school, other stories and plenty of other stuff to worry about. Please Review in the meantime, it is very helpful with my updating speed. :D Sorry this chapter took forever to write!**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, I'm sort of an Angelus fan, but I will take your opinions into consideration. Thanks for the reviews, I'm guessing that there's more than two people reading this? Well, probably. Tell me what you think at the end of the chapter!**

_Chapter 9: Decisions_

"What do you mean?" Angelus asked, completely baffled by the slayer's words.

"I just don't feel right burning Giles's house to the ground." Buffy told him.

"Well, why the bloody hell not?" Spike asked. "I doubt that he'll invite us in for tea."

"I don't mean to disagree with you, it's just-" Angelus was getting tired of playing nice.

"It's just what? You think it would be really cool if your former watcher could restore your soul and so that you can stake us?"

"No, I'd never stake you, you're my sire." Buffy was completely taken aback by the idea of stake her beloved Angel(us).

"Well then, what do you suppose we do?" A plan clicked in Buffy's head.

~~__~~

Giles heard a knock on the door and cautiously looked through the eyehole, he was shocked by what he saw. Buffy was standing there, looking at the ground in a rather depressed way. He quickly grabbed a cross and flung the door open.

He held it out at her. "Back, back I say, back!"

"Giles, what are you doing?" Buffy asked. He lowered the cross, seeing no reaction from her. He dropped the cross and caught her in a tight hug. Buffy was very uncomfortable with Giles's neck so close to her mouth, it was very temping… His words brought her back into reality.

"Buffy, I thought you were dead, what happened?"

"Angelus and I were captured by these two vampires. They used some drug to knock us out and brought us here. I managed to escape."

"And, Angelus?"

"He's still there. Oh, I hope he's not dead!" The thought of Angelus dead was truly heart breaking. There was a very strong sire childe relationship.

"I thought he was a vampire!" Giles hugged Buffy again and she had to hide her disgust.

"I told you it would be fine for me to be hanging out with him."

"I thought to that you were dead!" Giles seemed very relieved that his slayer was in fact, to him, not dead.

"Why would I be dead?"

"Well, Jenny and I thought that Angelus was a vampire and he'd turned you."

"Angelus, a vampire? Get real and then me as a vampire too, that would just be crazy." Buffy had taken the whole day to think about how crazy that actually was and wasn't sure if she liked her conclusions.

Giles embraced her in another hug, this time Jenny, who had come over, joining in. "I know, but I'm glad that you _are _ok. You are alright, right?"

"Yeah, I have to take care of a few things here, dust a few vamps and save Angelus. Why don't you guys go back to Cleveland and I'll be back in a few days or so."

"Is it really wise to deal with them on your own? They did kidnap you." Giles was relieved that his slayer was safe, but he wanted it to stay that way.

"I'm positive, they'd just go after you if you stay here, besides, I know a bit of the place now. You guys would just slow me down. I'll get Angelus, dust the vamps and make it back. No worries." She added at the end when she read Giles concerned expression.

"Maybe we should just stay here for a few days and if you need our help, then we'll be a lot closer…"

"No, you would just be a target and I don't want to have to go and save you too." Buffy told him. "No, it would just be better if you left and I went back after dust became dust."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting back?" Giles asked her, knowing that she had practically no money.

"I'll… Figure something out." She promised. "I've got to go." She said, realizing what time it was. She hadn't even realized that she'd been invited in and had sat with them for the past hour.

"Where? Where do you have to go, Buffy?" Jenny asked her.

Ignoring the question, the new vampire told them once again, "Just go back to Cleveland." She then exited and slammed the door behind her, racing across the town to where she was to meet Angelus. She did the right thing, right?

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. Any predictions? Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks guys! Anyone who reviews gets an evil vampire Buffy plushy!**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long, school started up for me on the 8****th****. Here's the next chapter, I have a poll if you want to participate, I believe you can just go to my profile page. I just wanted to tell you guys that you're awesome! Thanks! :D**

_Chapter 10: Uncertainty (Questions emerge)_

Buffy sat in the corner, she was crouched facing the wall, her nails raking her head.

"Buffy, you've been here for days! What's wrong?" Angelus asked her. She shook her head.

"N-no." It was all she said.

"No what? Are you upset?" That was obvious, but Buffy viciously shook her head.

"No, no, no…"

"Ok, now you just seem crazy." Her sire sighed, standing up and walking away from what he thought was a lost cause. Spike walked over to him.

"Hey mate, can I try talking to her?"

"Sure, but you're not going to get anywhere, she's completely lost her mind." Angelus shook his head as he walked away. Spike walked over to the shaking girl and crouched next to her.

"It must have been hard." He said, looking down, "Pretending to still be yourself around your idle. It must have brought back some feelings and made you start to wonder about things." She nodded.

"Look here Goldy Locks, I know how that feels, I turned my mom once and ended up having to stake her." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright," He admitted, "It's not the same, but it's probably the closest you'll get here. Everything going to be fine."

"I-I'm not sure if I want to be here." Her voice came out hoarse from her days of only saying one word. Tears dripped down her pale face.

"You seemed fine before, what happened?" He rested his blue eyes on her and she felt compelled to answer.

"I guess I felt my slayer instincts, they're still here and everything felt…"

"Wrong?" Spike offered. She nodded. "Yeah, I understand. The everything feeling wrong part at least. If you need some time by yourself, you can find a place to stay for a few days, maybe even weeks until you sort things out."

"I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to be here." She sighed, a war going on inside her head from her slayer instinct that had remained intact and her newly adopted vampire instincts.

"If you want you can have one of us go with you?" He suggested.

She hid her face in her hands, uncertainty creeping up her spine. "Spike, I feel like a betrayed Sam."

"Sam?" He asked.

"Giles wasn't my idle, Sam was. She was like a mother to me." His eyes widened as he recognized the female she was talking about. If his heart had been beating, it would have stopped.

"Buffy, why don't you go outside with me and enjoy the night air?" She nodded her head slowly, the idea sounded delightful. She gasped in pain as she stood up. She'd been sitting in that same position for days.

She held onto Spike's arm to stable herself as they walked into the main room.

"I told you she was-" Angelus's eyes widened when he saw Buffy clinging to Spike's arm. "You got her to come out?"

"Yeah, we're going to head out for a bit, be back before sunrise."

"Want me to come?" He asked.

"No, we'll be fine on our own."

"Fine!" Jealousy spiked Angelus's voice. He wanted the slayer all to himself…

~~~~______~~~~~

Buffy loosened her grip on Spike's arm, apologizing for holding on so tightly. She looked at the ground as they walked in silence. She was the fist to break it, asking, "Hey, Spike, do you think I should change my name, like you did?"

"Well, it has been a tradition in this family, all of us did, except for Dru." He thought for another second, hand pressed to his face. "I think that you should do whatever you want, if changing your name makes you feel more free, then go for it, but if you like being just Buffy, then stick with it for at least ten years." She nodded, agreeing with what he had just said.

They walked another block before Spike questioned, "What would you want to be called anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe Elizabeth or something…"

"Elizabeth?" He asked, stopping to stare at him companion, a devilishly handsome grin spreading across his face.

"Well, I don't know!" She was now smiling too. "That was my name once when I became my Halloween costume and I liked it."

"If you went by that, then you know what I'd have to do." Buffy raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Call you Elizabuff!" He laughed and she joined in. It felt good, after all this time, she was finally just relaxed.

When they came to a garden like place, Buffy froze. "What is it?" Spike asked her anxiously.

"This reminds me of my old home in Cleveland." She said, staring at the structure of the building.

"If you want, we could find a shady place inside and stay here for the day." He offered. She nodded and entered silently.

When they found it empty, the plan was decided, they would stay there all day and to back to a very angry Angelus the next night. Buffy laid on the floor, cuddled up to Spike, her face buried in his chest as she dreamed about her life as the slayer.


	11. Chapter 11: Dark side

Hi guys, thanks for reviewing. Alright, the last chapter had the slightest hint of Spuffy in it. I'm going to try a new point of view for this chapter, tell me what you think!

_Chapter 11: A darker side_

I woke up, feeling surprisingly warm. The slayer laid, her head rested on my bare chest. I must've taken of my shirt before going to sleep, I don't remember doing that… I sat up a bit, trying not to wake her up. This was so wrong, slayers should not be vampires, she was going through so much.

Her face expressed the amount of confusion, pain and guilt that was flashing behind her closed eyes. Angelus had gone too far with this one. I may be a vampire, but I hate to see innocents suffer. I kill for the rush, I don't know half of the victims lives I've taken.

Every once in a while Buffy's hand would lash out, as if to grab something. I felt bad for the poor bird. She didn't deserve this. I watched her in a silent vigil. When her eyes finally shot open she gasped and jumped up. I held her close to my chest, whispering comforting words.

"S-spike?"

"Hm?" If it weren't for my super good hearing, then I probably wouldn't have been able to understand what she said next.

"I'm hungry." I wasn't sure what she wanted me to do about it. Did she want to hunt even though she was going through a bad time?

"Yeah?" I asked. She jumped up, walking over to where my shirt laid on the floor. She kicked it over before walking to the entrance of the little garden

"Hold up, pet!" I called to her, throwing on my shirt and grabbing my duster, I chased after her, slowing my pace when I caught up. "What are going to do?"

"Hunt." She said solemnly. She then turned to me, "I want you to teach me how to hunt." She seemed very sure about this decision.

I had to ask anyway, I didn't want her to be haunted by this decision later on, "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I want to learn how to hunt."

"Um, alright." I sniffed the air, she mimicked my act. "What do you smell?"

"A person." I raised an eyebrow and she closed her eyes, taking a deep whiff, "oils, trash, and… is that blood?" She asked.

"Yeah, this should be pretty easy, it seems this person has a cut. That should make it easier to go for the kill. You want instinct to kick in, but you have to use strategy as well."

"Can I do what I think is the right way?"

"Yeah, go for it, I'll watch." I jumped onto the nearest building when she wasn't looking, she needn't not know where I was.

I followed her, jumping from building to building as she skillfully stocked her prey. It was as if she were born to do this. She stuck to the shadows, moving at a fast pace, almost inhuman, but she stayed within the human limits to blend in.

When she finally reached the human, she followed him until he was in a darker less open place before making her move. She was truly amazing, as she stocked up behind him, he must have sensed her, because he turned around, but by the time he managed to turn she had flipped over his head and landed in front of him, sinking her teeth into his neck. She squeezed him as his bones snapped, not a single drop was wasted when he fell to the ground, dead.

I jumped down to congratulate her, but right before I jumped, I noticed army like men sneaking around in the shadows. I grabbed her hand and started to run, she followed silently until we were a safe distance from the commandos.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"You were amazing!"

"Thanks." She smiled. "I watched vamps stalk people all the time as the slayer." She turned to look behind me. "Was there someone following us?" Concern lit up her eyes.

"I just saw some army guys and figured better safe then sorry."

"Oh, alright then, we should probably get back to Angelus now. He's probably really worried."

"Yeah." I grumbled. Stupid Angelus always getting everything. When we arrived back at the warehouse, Dru greeted us.

"Is Angelus with you?" She asked us.

"No," I replied, "I haven't seen him since we left Yesterday."

"That isn't good. He went after you to see where you had gone off to last night. I haven't seen him since." Buffy tugged on my arm at this news.

"What if he got in some sort of trouble!?" She asked, fearful for her sire.

"I know Angelus, it's probably nothing to worry about." Probably just going around and having a great time as usual. I added bitterly to myself.

**Angelus's POV:**

I woke up in a white room, my head pounding, body aching. I sat up, looking around, there were walls on three out of four sides of me. Slowly standing up, I stretched, then walked cautiously forwards. Pain shot through my body when I hit some sort of electric field. I jumped back in pain.

I let out a furious yell after finding no way out of the small white prison.

**What did you think??? Some Spike jealousy, Buffy dark side, Angelus getting caught by guess who, and a worried Dru. Any questions about Buffy's sudden personality change just PM me and I'll explain.** Feel free to submit ideas. Thanks!

**~~Gethernia~~**


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Hearts

**Hey guys, don't forget, I have a poll on my page if you want to help choose what happens! Here's the next chapter. More about Angelus then anyone else, tell me what you think! What view point do you like best? Sorry about the underlining and boldness last time, my computer does that sometimes.**

_**Chapter 12: Trapped**_

I banged my head on the wall, starved and bored. I refused to eat blood from that vile blood packet. People walked around in white robes like doctors or something, I could practically _feel _their blood pumping through their veins.

One of them stopped in front of my 'cell.' I growled as they wrote down notes. "So, what are you going to do? Starve me to death?" I asked. They pointed to the sign on the wall before moving on.

It read "No conversing with undead 'patients .'" I whacked my fists against the electric wall only to get thrown back. I jumped up and paced around, trying desperately to find a way out. This was truly annoying, stupid Spike taking Buffy away and not returning her safely.

I wondered if they were here too, being experimented on? I sat there, wondering many things. Vamps and demons came and went, the Doctors, no, Scientists and Commandos came and took them away as soon as they passed out. It turns out that the blood in the packets is poisonous.

I leaned against the wall, slowly dragging myself down it as I got closer to the floor. I sighed, needing to find a way out of this white prison.

**~~~~~~~~~Third Person~~~~~~~~~~**

Angelus had dark bags under his eyes from not eating for nearly a week. His eyes were closed loosely. When the sound of feet stopped in front of his he figured it was just those Scientists here to check up on him.

Annoyed, Angelus his face in the corner. This action caused pain to rocket through his body. There was barely any blood providing oxygen to his body and his entire being felt like lead.

"Angelus." The name struck familiarity. A hand shook his shoulder and he growled, but didn't move. "Angelus, come on!" He stopped, trying to draw a conclusion of why this voice sounded so familiar. Then it hit him, Buffy.

"Buffy?" He turned and saw the blond staring at him, concern welled up in her eyes in liquid form.

"Come on pet, we have to go." Spike appeared from behind her. They were wearing doctor clothes.

"Why are you dressed so funny?" Angelus asked. Spike rolled his eyes and Buffy didn't reply, instead, she helped him up. Together, Buffy and Spike dragged Angelus across the lab. An alarm went off, red lights started flashing and the chaos emerged.

Arms flailed as people tried to figure out what was going on, The Commandos charged for Buffy, Spike and their escaping experiment, the trio ran for their lives. (More of dragged and ran for their lives.)

Spike found an airshaft and broke to the surface, helping Buffy pull Angelus up after him. They charged across the wet grass, the chilly night air freezing the dew drops on the grass. Some army guys followed them, but by the time they found out the way the three vamps had chosen to go, they were already gone.

Once they arrived back at the mansion, they dumped Angelus onto the floor. Dru gasped as she saw her sire looking as if he were on the brink of death on the floor, if he hadn't been a vampire, then she would have surely made this mistake.

"We need blood!" Buffy called to her. She nodded and ran out, grabbing the first by-stander she could find and bringing them quickly back to the mansion.

The struggling girl was about the age of fifteen, she wore a beautiful white dress. Drusilla ran her finger nail across her neck, slicing it open, blood pooled out of the wound, Angelus did not stir from his paralysis. She pressed the girl's neck to his mouth and he took a few sips before sitting up and sucking the dead female dry, her dress was stained a dark blood red.

Still recovering from his blood loss, Angelus seemed delusional and Buffy and Dru feared for their sire. At the time they shared the same feelings from the one who had turned them both.

They moved him into the back and Buffy spent the night by his side, refusing to leave. Spike strolled the streets, feeling resentment and hate to his grandsire for having it so good, little did he know that things were about to change, big time.

**Sorry for the long wait, I was out of town. What did you think? A bit rushed? Sorry, I didn't know what to do with Angelus just sitting in a cell forever. Any guesses, if you get it right then you get a Spike plushie! Yay Spike! Please review! Thanks!**

**~~Gethernia~~**


	13. Chapter 13: Suprise!

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. It was extremely hard to write! **

_Angelus:_

Spike. We used to be best pals, brothers. Then he ran along and killed that Chinese slayer. I got the New York one, but still, ever since that day he's bragged that he killed one first and acted superior. I've put him in his place more than once.

I can tell that he likes Buffy, the way he looks at her all googley eyed. I thought Dru was suppose to be his 'destiny,' did he get over her or did he simply want to steal what's mine?

I've shown him countless times that I can take whatever I want from him, but I don't think he gets it. Buffy is _mine. _Period. No talking about it, it's just the way it is. _I _befriended her, _I _sat there and waited patiently, _I _turned her. She is mine. Her watcher killed Darla, I killed her.

Spike thinks he can do whatever he wants, boy does he have something coming his way.

_Buffy:_

Angelus was looking a lot better, he said there would be no more feeding him. He said he could hunt for himself. I offered to go with him, just in case he needed anything, but he simply told me that he could take care of himself.

I waited all night for him to return and when it was almost dawn I couldn't stand it anymore. Heck what he'd said. He might be trapped somewhere, injured. Surely he'd want me to go and help him?

When I stepped out the door I whacked into a wall. Only it wasn't a wall. Angelus fell backwards, clutching his head, then he quickly got to his feet.

"Buffy?" He asked groggily, "Where are you going?"

"I…" I was stunned. "I was going out to look for you. I thought that maybe you were trapped or injured somewhere."

"Well, I'm obviously not. Come on, let's get inside." He brushed past me, rubbing his head. Once inside I smelled chocolate and looked around. Sure enough, Spike was sitting in an arm chair, drinking hot chocolate with little marshmallows slowly disintegrating on the top.

"I don't see why you drink that stuff." Angelus growled. Spike ignored him and continued reading the newspaper he had on his lap.

"Hey, look at this!" He said, pointing urgently at the article on the cover. Angelus snatched the paper out of Spike's hands. I read it over shoulder.

**Vamp World**

_2 Slayers?_

_A Brunette slayer has been spotted in Sunnydale, California. The residents of this bright city say they already have a blond slayer living there. Is it possible that there are two slayers or is one a fake? Many ideas have been considered, zombies, robots, even witchcraft. We have yet to know what is up. All we know is that supposedly there are two slayers in Sunnydale, California._

_Please expose of this Newspaper and make sure it is not passed to humans._

"Looks like there's another slayer in town." Spike smirked.

"Spike, what is this?" Angelus asked, looking angered.

"_Vamp World _articles."

"_Vamp World_?"

"You know, one of us writing a Newspaper. I got it off of this vampire down town."

Angelus muttered something about mobs and headed off to his room. Spike moved casually over to the sofa and sat by my side, picking up the paper. I curled up next to him and put my head on his lap. He put an arm around me and I fell into a deep sleep.

"_Buffy! Buffy, where are you?" I heard Giles calling. I ran after his voice._

"_Giles!" _

"_Buffy?" I spotted him and ran through the mist towards him. Just as I entered the clearing Giles fell to the ground, a bite mark in his neck. Angelus stood there smiling, blood staining his teeth._

_Spike:_

"Giles…" Buffy cried in her sleep.

"Shh, shh, I'm sure he's fine."

"No…No!" Buffy flew off the couch and onto her feet.

"S-spike?" She asked after a few moments of panting. She flung her arms around my neck and started sobbing into my chest. "I'm so confused."

"'Bout what, pet?"

"I don't know. I just miss Giles and I feel bad for Angelus. Here I am dreaming that he killed Giles when it's all my fault that he got abducted!" She choked out the words as if they stung he throat. It was true that Angelus was out looking for us when he got taken, but Buffy couldn't do this. She couldn't blame herself. She had every right to worry about her watcher. Angelus would kill him in an instant. Her watcher was like a father to her as well. I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes, rubbing her back.

"You two looked comfortable." Angelus growled. My eyes flew open and I lifted my head off of Buffy's, who scooted away. Angelus still looked terrible. I can't understand why, though. All that prey that we brought him, plus his last night's hunt should have made him at least the slightest bit less pale.

"I'm going out." He announced, which caused Buffy to immediately jump to her feet.

"I'll go with you." She offered.

"No," Angelus held out a hand, signaling for her to stay, "I'll go by myself." Buffy watched grimly as her sire left. I could tell what she was thinking. _He's mad at me, I went off with Spike and he got captured. It's all my fault._

I wanted to go and comfort her, but she turned and went into the back room. I sighed, what was I going to do?

_Buffy:_

A few days had passed and I felt terrible. Angelus continued to insist on going out on his own. He refused to take me with him ever. One night, I simply couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. I'd go and tell him how sorry I was and then maybe he'd forgive me and start taking me out with him again? Yes, that's what I'd do.

Angelus had already left when I made this plan, so I decided to go out after him. I had to run to catch up with him, seeing that he had left at least an hour ago. His scent trail lead to a park and when I spotted him, I saw that he was with someone. I didn't want to interfere with his hunting, so I waited behind a tree.

He was talking to a pretty brunette and leaned in to bite her, moving as if to kiss her when the strangest thing happened. Angelus flung the girl away from him and fell to the ground, clutching his head and groaning.

"Angelus!" I cried out, running to his aid. The girl, completely bewildered yelled something that I didn't catch and ran off. All my attention was on Angelus, was he going to be alright?

"I thought I told you _not _to follow me!" He got to his feet and stumbled a bit. I noticed the dark bags under his eyes and how he looked deathly pale, even for a vampire.

"You look terrible!" He turned away from me, looking angry. "What happened? What was that all about?" I asked.

"That was nothing, forget you saw anything."

"I can't simply forget what I saw! You need help! Do you just not want to kill humans? You helped me get over that. Maybe I could help you too, or-"

"Buffy! I just got bitten by a bug."

"Bugs don't bite us." He was silent, realizing that I was right. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, the girl didn't smell right."

"You look like you haven't eaten in days! Did those Commandos do something to you?"

He sighed. "You're not going to drop this?" I shook my head. "Fine, I'll tell you, but no telling anyone else. Ever since I escaped from that base I haven't been able to hurt humans. I can't bite them, I can't punch them, I can't even pinch anyone!"

"What about the people we've been feeding you? You could bite them."

"I don't know, maybe it was because they were already dead."

"Well that's terrible! We have to do something, you need food!"

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Obviously not! Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

"Buffy, I already told you, I will _not _have you feeding me."

"Well _I _will not have you dying." Angelus hissed something under his breath and started to walk away. I tackled him to the ground.

"Buffy! What the hell are you doing?!" Angelus asked, completely shocked that I would do something like that.

"I'm sorry, Angelus, but I can't let you die. Since you obviously won't let me feed you and you can't get your own food, I'll just have to force you to eat."

"Will you now?" I nodded. Angelus tried to force me off, but not having his full strength, he wasn't able to. "Buffy this isn't funny, it's probably just temporary anyway, no need to get the others worried."

"I'm sorry, but you need food." I simply could not let him go on starving.

"I can get my own food."

"You obviously can't." He tried to kick me off and then let out a cry of pain and clutched his head. "See! You can't hurt anyone! Come on, let's get back, I'll get you something to eat." Angelus was really out of it. Buffy put his arm around her shoulder and supported him as they made their way home.

**Alright, weird place to end. Tell me what you think by pressing the little review button underneath this! **


	14. Chapter 14: Taken

_Lost. Confusion swallows. Left to fall ever deeper into the darkness._

**Been a while. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter over and over again until suddenly I got this excellent idea that-Wait. I should really not spoil it… Right, so anyway I hope it's good and makes sense and whatnot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **_**series nor do I own the characters from the series, but I do however own a few characters like Sam, Buffy's old watcher. **

**Chapter 14:**

"Rupert, do you really think that that's the case?" Jenny asked her husband who was sifting through a pile of books and paper.

"I really do. Think about it. Do you really think that Angelus wouldn't have done anything to her, that she'd tell us to leave without her, plus the fact that she hasn't yet returned."

"Then why did you leave if you suspected this? I thought you thought she was fine."

"All my books are here and I'd like to find a way to save her if possible before dragging the council into this." Giles sighed. "Perhaps we should do that spell."

"Would it even work? Sunnydale is completely overrun by demons, plus it's not a vengeance spell so my clan would really disapprove." Jenny knew that it would be smart and was, in fact, a good plan, but she still wondered if it would work and if it did, what good it would do.

"It has to work, we have to be sure."

"But Rupert, even if it does work, what good will it do? If Buffy really is a vampire, then isn't it too late to save her?"

"No, it's not too late. It's _never _too late." Giles had a look of determination on his face. "I have a theory, but I need to consult the previous watcher diaries to be sure. If I'm correct about it, then the longer we wait, the more the chance of getting Buffy back decreases."

Spike was laying on the sofa reading the newest _Vamp World _newspaper. He sighed after a few moments and threw it to the ground. Angelus had been in his room for quite some time now. The night Buffy brought him back he was barely conscious. She said that there was something wrong with him, like he was poisoned or something. Spike really didn't care. All that meant was the ladies of the house were once again in a state of depression as they waited for him to recover. Dru kept saying that he had sunshine in his noggin, whatever that meant.

"Buffy." Spike looked up at her as she entered the room.

"Hey, Spike. I kind of want to get some fresh air, maybe catch someone for Angelus… Would you mind coming with me?" She asked it like she was sure she'd be rejected and would have to go out all on her own.

"'Course I'll go with you, love. Can't have you wandering the streets alone with those commandos out there."

"Thanks." They headed out. Buffy wearing tight black leather pants and a black tang top and Spike, wearing his usual duster with a red shirt underneath and dark navy blue jeans.

They wandered through the streets for a while, enjoying the night air. Buffy stopped suddenly.

"Spike, what would you do if something bad happened to Drusilla and it was your fault?"

"Buffy, Angelus getting captured was not your fault. If you keep blaming yourself, then you'll just end up-"

"Stop. Can't we pretend for a moment that I'm not talking about Angelus? Just tell me, what would you do?"

"Fine. If something happened to Dru because of me I think that I would-" Spike stopped and looked around as if he heard something. "Do you hear that?"

"No, I don't hear anything. If you don't want to tell me then fine." Buffy said with a grimace and turned to walk away. Spike grabbed her by the arm, trying to get her to stay.

"I'm sorry, I just could have sworn that I heard something." At that moment a huge van skidded to a stop next to them and a few people jumped out with crosses. Spike hissed and jumped back, while Buffy, having crosses not affect her, looked around in confusion and was soon pulled into the van.

She was confused as they zoomed off. "You Ok?" A guy with spiked orange hair asked.

"Yeah, I was fine before as well. Now if you don't mind just bringing back to where I was then we can just go our separate ways and pretend that you didn't just kidnap me."

"Kidnap? No, we were saving you." A black-haired girl next to him said. "Sorry to break it to you, but that guy you were with back there was a vampire."

"Yeah." Buffy said as if she thought they were daft. "Was and still is, now if you don't mind-"

"I think she's under his thrall." The spiky-head said to someone in the front.

"I'm not under anyone's thrall! That's so rude that you'd even say that! Spike's just a friend."

"A friend? He's the living dead. Haven't you seen any of the movies? They kill people!"

"Well duh, what else are they going to eat?" Buffy decided against saying _we_ instead of _they _because these people obviously had something against vampires.

"Definitely under his thrall. What's your name blondie?" The person driving turned back to look at her and asked. She had dark brown hair and quite a bit of makeup. It was a good look. She really had it going for her.

"Buf-…Um… Elizabeth." She fibbed afraid that they'd recognize her name from somewhere. "But I go by Bethy."

"I'm Faith." The brunette said. "How long have you been seeing that vampire?"

"Seeing?" Buffy asked in disbelief. "You mean like dating? Spike and I do _not _date. We happen to live together, but that's just because they travel a lot."

"They?"

"Yeah, Spike, Angelu- (cough) Angel and Drusilla."

"And these others, Angel and Drusilla, they're not vampires too are they?"

Buffy gulped, not liking being asked so many questions. "Perhaps." Faith raised an eyebrow, but kept looking at the road.

"I should really go. I mean if I'm out too late then Angel will start to worry." Buffy thought about it for a moment. "He'd probably get mad at Spike. He does that some times. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked Spike to walk with me…" Buffy didn't even notice as spiky-head put a cross to her arm because she was too deep in thought.

"You _asked_ the vampire to go out and _walk _with you?"

"Well yeah, I would have asked Angel, but he's not feeling too well, hasn't left his room in a few days."

"So you're just living with these vampires and they don't bite you?"

Buffy thought about the question. Angelus _did _bite her quite a few times, but should she tell them that? Hm… Maybe she shouldn't. Perhaps she should make a run for it. It was going to be sunny eventually and sooner or later if she stayed with these people they'd figure out that she wasn't quite as human as she seemed. Wait, did she seem human to them. What makes someone seem human? She had arms, legs and a head. Looked just as human as they did. Sure there was the problem of sunlight and blood. Wait, was that the thing that differentiated humans from vampires? Possibly..

"Um, Bethy?" Spiky-head asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She asked. "Oh sorry, I zoned out. What was the question again?"

"Oh, we're here." Faith said.

"Really? Well, it was nice taking this little drive with you, but I really must be going." Buffy got up and started moving to the door, but spiky-head grabbed her arm. What was with that tonight? Everyone wanted to grab her arms to stop her, did they look fat or something?

"Wait, you should at least stay until morning." He said, looking at her with concern displayed in his eyes.

Faith opened the side to the van, standing in Buffy's path to freedom. "Until we find out what those vampires did to you, you aren't going anywhere." Buffy sighed, She'd just sneak out later. The reason why she didn't just fight them was because she was sensing something from Faith. Something that felt familiar and strong.

Buffy grumbled as she was lead into what seemed to be a high school. They entered a library and someone walked out of a little office behind the desk. He was wearing glasses and was looking very intently at a very old book that he was holding. Buffy smiled to herself when she realized how much he reminded her of Giles. She hoped that he was alright.

"Hey Wes, look what we brought back." Faith said, flicking her head towards Buffy. Wes looked up from his book and at her.

"She's not a vampire, is she?"

"Well, crosses don't bother her in the slightest."

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Buffy said, gleefully. "I get it now! You're a slayer and he's your watcher!" They both stared at her with a questioning look in their eyes. "Did I get it wrong? Darn, I was so sure, too."

"No, you're right, but how did you know?" Wes asked.

"She probably heard about us from her vampire friends." Faith said, looking at Buffy like she was some defective toy. "Oz, you should go out and look for any more people in distress." The spiky-head nodded and four of the others in the room left with him.

"Vampire friends? What's this now?" Faith's watcher asked.

"Turns out she lives with some vampires."

"Some? You make it sound like I live with a whole bunch of them. I don't, just three."

"Well, this is very curious, I should look some things up."

"You lost her?!" Spike gasped as he was thrown to the other side of the room.

" 'Didn't bloody mean to." Spike growled.

"Well you did! What were you thinking, just letting people grab her and drive away?" Angelus stood over Spike, obviously feeling better.

"It happened too quickly for me to react, I'm sure she's fine." The younger vampire grumbled.

"Did you forget, Spike, my boy? There's another slayer in this town. It said so in your newspaper." Angelus said, picking Spike up and holding him against the wall by his neck.

"I'm sure Buffy's fine."

"You don't get it, do you? Buffy's a unique case, being around another slayer might bring back memories for her and as far as we know she could come after us. If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible for it." With that Angelus let Spike fall to the ground and went out to find Buffy.

He hoped that he could get to her and get those people away from her before they found out what she was or convinced her to fight vampires. He began searching the streets. There were tons of vampires out, which was normal for Sunnydale, although Angelus thought that this other slayer would have decreased their numbers to some extent. As he continued looking he saw the two vampires that had originally taken Buffy and himself to the master. The red-head, Willow looked rather pouty. Perhaps they knew something about the young vampire's whereabouts.

He approached them. "Willow, Xander, have you seen Buffy recently?" He asked.

"The slayer vamp? No." Xander replied.

"Xander, that was no fun." Willow complained.

"Yes, I know. We'll get her back and then we'll teach them to take prey from us." Figuring that they were just talking about some other vampire stealing their evening meal Angelus turned to continue his search.

Buffy sat on a round table waiting for Faith and Wesley to finish talking. She was bored. She began fiddling with a pencil that was next to her and then chucked it at the wall. She hit a little pencil mark that she had been aiming for. "Yes!" She shouted a bit louder than she had meant to. The pencil was stuck in the wall due to the force that she threw it with. She was just as skilled as ever if not more so.

Faith walked out of the little office followed by her watcher after a few moments. "We'd like you to stay with us for a few days." Wesley said.

"Seriously?" Buffy asked. "Cause you know, I have plans. Places to be, things to do…"

Oz entered the library with the black haired girl he had been sitting next to in the van and another girl who looked like she could be attractive if she didn't have such a look of confusion and anger.

"Buffy!" The girl cried, her eyes showing her relief. "Thank goodness, Buffy!" She ran up to Buffy. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Gosh, did I just say that?" The last part seemed to be only for herself.

"You know this girl?" Faith asked the newest person.

"Well, yeah. She _is _the slayer."

"You mean the vampire slayer?"

"No, I mean the broccoli slayer, of course I mean the vampire slayer!"

"Cordelia, did you bump your head or something?"

"No! This is Buffy! Oz, you know her, right?" She asked, looking desperately around the room for someone to know what she was talking about.

"I've never seen her before today." Spiky-head admitted.

"Sorry, Cordeleeny, but I have no clue who you are or what you're talking about." Buffy said with a scowl. This girl was getting majorly annoying.

"Vampires!" Someone from in the front of the school yelled. Faith and Wesley ran into what appeared to be a big cage to grab some weapons. Buffy, thinking that they had found her out thanks to this Cordelia, quickly kicked the door closed, locking them inside it. Oz had ran to the front of the school to help his comrade as soon as she had sounded the alarm and had not seem the slayer and her watcher getting locked up.

"What are you doing?!" Faith yelled at Buffy.

"Escaping." Buffy said, then without a moments hesitation ran out through the back of the school and out into the night. She stumbled through bushes as she headed back to the place that they were staying at. After she arrived she quickly closed the door and looked around. She didn't see anyone in the main room…

"Buffy!" She heard Spike's voice. "Thank goodness you're alright!" He came out of his room and embraced her in a hug.

"Yeah, I gave them the slip. Where's Angelus?" She asked, looking around.

"He uh went out to search for you."

"He did? Again? Ouch." She hoped that the outcome of his search this time would not closely resemble the ones from last time. "I should go out and look for him."

"You sure?" Spike asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. If he comes back before me tell him that I'm fine and will be back before dawn so he doesn't go out again. That would just be pointless otherwise."

"Sure. Just look out for yourself."

Buffy smiled at Spike. "I will." With that she went out for the second time that night. This time searching for her sire. She hoped that she'd find him before anything bad happened to him.

**End of chapter 14**

**Whacha think? Interesting or boring? Cool or uncool? Please review! If you have any questions, comments or concerns simply hit the review box or PM me. Thanks!**

**Gethernia**


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Timing

_Timing, just when it seems to be perfect everything collapses and it turns out to be the worst timing possible._

**Chapter 15:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own BTVS. However, I did come up with this plot.**

Buffy was out searching for Angelus when she came across two familiar people. "Willow, Xander!" She greeted. They stopped walking and turned their attention towards her.

"You. I smelled your scent in the room with the slayer."

"Oh, that Faith girl? So you guys were the vampires they had spotted. Then, they weren't talking about me…"

"You locked them in that cage?" Xander asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's kind of stupid to have your weapons inside something that you can be locked inside." Buffy replied with a giggle. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had seen Angelus tonight?"

"Actually yes, he was looking for you. He seemed off. Like something was wrong. Like chains were wrapped around him." Willow said, staring at Buffy with such intensity as if to see into her very being.

"He has been off!" Buffy exclaimed, unsure about how this other vampire had been able to tell when even she wasn't able to until she followed him. "He was captured by these Commandos and now he can't harm humans!" Perhaps she shouldn't have told them that…

"That explains it." Willow said to herself. "They captured one of my friends once, called him hostile 15 or something. They tried stuffy metal into his head or so I heard. That might be what happened to Angelus."

"Perhaps we should help him?" Xander said to the redhead. "He is the Great Angelus. Plus Buffy here did make our jobs a lot easier when we went to get Cordy."

"True. We could, but would it be fun?"

"I think so. Better than wandering around and doing nothing, what do you say?"

"Yes, I suppose your right." Willow turned to Buffy. "If you want we can help your puppy get his bark back." She said with a grin.

"Um, if you mean help put Angelus back to normal then yes, I'd love that!"

"Very well then, find us when you're ready." With that the pair turned and walked away, talking about who got to play the next 'game.'

Curing Angelus, could they really do it? Buffy hoped so. What better way to say I'm sorry than allow him to be able to kill again. Angelus would be so very pleased, now if only she could find him.

Angelus was still searching for Buffy. Spike had to go and lose her. Gosh, sometimes he wondered why he even kept him around. The younger vampire had been going through a rebellious stage for too long now. He was just too… _human._ He acted like every little thing mattered all the time and was constantly complaining but when he's out walking with someone he can't even keep them safe. To think that he was a master vampire, most would mistake him for a mere fledgling.

He muttered to himself about how ridiculous the situation was with the circumstances and all. What had he gotten himself into hen he had turned Buffy? She was hard to look after, but hopefully she'd be promising and things would work out just as he planned them to.

Giles looked down in disappointment. Buffy really was a vampire. He had failed her as her watcher. He had decided. He was going to have Jenny give Buffy back her soul, then if Buffy no longer wanted to live as the thing that she had fought against her whole life, Giles would let her pass on in the least painful way possible.

"Are you ready?" Jenny asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He helped his wife light the candles and placed the orb of Thesila in front of her. She began the reensouling spell and Giles hoped that they were doing the right thing.

Angelus was confused. Willow and Xander stood before him with what appeared to be ingredients for some sort of magic they wanted to perform. "We told Buffy that we'd make it so you bite again." Xander explained.

"So you've seen Buffy?" Angelus asked, not sure what to make of the display before him.

"Yeah, she's looking for you. "

"So she's fine. She's not looking to kill or anything?" He really hoped that she wasn't.

"No, why would she be?" Xander asked.

"It doesn't matter. If you'll excuse me, I really should find her before she does something stupid."

"Come on, let us have our fun first. It'll only take a few seconds." Willow said with a pouty face.

"And you'll be able to protect her if she'd in any danger." Xander pointed out. That was true…

"Alright, but you're sure this will work and won't have any unwanted side affects?"

"Quite." Willow said with a grin. Xander pulled out a lighter and lit a candle. Angelus sighed. Willow began putting ingredients down in a circle around him, then put some around herself and sat down. Xander placed the candle down in front of her and she began chanting. To Angelus it felt like a tug-of-war in his head. He blinked as the sensation disappeared and Willow held a little metal chip in her hand.

"Got it." She said. Angelus was shocked at how fast that was.

"So, that's it? I can kill humans again?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright then." Angelus grinned wickedly and headed away from the two younger vampires. He was in a hunting mood, but first he'd find Buffy. She was his and now that he was no longer spellbound he would keep her in line.

Buffy fell to the ground in the cemetery, it felt like someone was lighting her insides up with a blowtorch. She gasped and was laying on the grassy ground when all of a sudden the pain stopped. She was confused. Where was she? Where was Giles and Angelus? Then it all hit her like a bad dream. Being turned into a vampire, going to Sunnydale, killing people and living and socializing with vampires. She felt sickened. Absolutely disgusting. She wanted to throw herself into daylight and get rid of the poor excuse of a life form that she was. How could she have done those things?

She curled up into a ball and began to cry. What would Giles say? He'd be so ashamed of her. She felt like she had nowhere left to go, no place in the world. How was she supposed to be the vampire slayer when she herself was a vampire? That other slayer, Faith, would probably want to kill her. Why wouldn't she? Buffy had killed others, she didn't deserve to live. Buffy felt terrible, absolutely worthless. She laid on the dirty ground in the cemetery sobbing as a figure approached her…

**Alright, I know this one was kind of short. Still, updated! Yay! What do you think? Angelus gets rid of his chip and Buffy gets her soul, that's what I call bad timing. Any questions, comments, concerns, etc. Just review or PM me. If you have any suggestions or things to take into consideration I'd gladly hear them and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Gethernia**


	16. Chapter 16: The Catch

**I really like this chapter. It puts an interesting twist on things. It can be kind of confusing on the hows, whys and whats, so if you have any questions or are confused in any way feel free to ask. I have reasoning for everything. ****J**

_Regret, wishing that you could go back in time. Change what had happened. Make it better. Back to the way it once was._

**Chapter 16: The Catch**

Angelus saw Buffy whimpering on the ground and walked over to her. "This upset just because I went out looking for you?" he asked. She looked up at him with something that he once knew in her eyes.

"Get away from me!" she cried. He was taken aback. He took a few steps backwards with wide eyes. How could this have happened?

"Buffy? Are you alright?" he asked, knowing that she was not. She probably didn't want to have anything to do with him. She shook her head vigorously. "Come on, don't be that way, it's not as bad as it seems."

"No, it is. Y-you stay away from me!" she dragged herself further away from him. "I trusted you!" She stared at him with such betrayal in her eyes. Angelus stepped towards Buffy and she hissed at him.

"Buffy, cut this out. I get that you feel betrayed. You're not supposed to feel that way. You've been cursed. What you're feeling isn't real."

"Yes it is! It's more real than what I felt before. It definitely is!"

Angelus took a step closer to Buffy, so that he was now hovering over her. He tried to pull her to her feet. "No! No, no, no! Let go of me!" She tried to whack him but he held her hands against her chest. She was in no place emotionally to fight him.

"Shh, shh, Buffy. Let's just go home and get you showered, it'll be dawn soon."

"No! I want to stay here! I don't want to be a vampire!" She tried to push him away from her, but Angelus had her firmly in his arms.

"Buffy, stop. You are going home right now." She fell limp at the master vampire's command.

"No, I don't wanna…" she mumbled, but her body would no longer listen to her protests. Her sire had given her a command and it was eager to listen. His voice had been so thick with authority that she couldn't disobey. The contrast in their age was so great it was like an ant trying to stop a truck.

"Good girl, now let's get you home." Angelus picked Buffy up bridal style and began carrying her back to their liar. She murmured her complaints, but when he told her to sleep she quickly fell into a deep slumber. He had been hoping that he wouldn't ever have to use his sire-childe power over her and that she'd just be a normal vampire and kill on her own but now that she had a soul there was no chance of that. It was hard enough before.

When Angelus entered his 'house,' Spike stood by the door waiting. When he saw Buffy in his Grandsire's arms covered in mud with tearstained cheeks, his eyes widened.

"What happened?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"You never could tell." Angelus recalled, shaking his head. "She's been re-ensouled."

"What?" Spike asked, looking at Buffy, "You mean that she's like you were before? Back when you angered the gypsies?"

"Yes, that means I don't want you to go near her," Angelus growled to the younger vampire.

"What, this isn't my fault, is it?"

"That's what I'd guess. You shouldn't have let her come out after me after she had come back. She got her soul under your watch. If I didn't have to deal with her right now then you'd be dust." Spike flinched at the venom in Angelus's voice.

"I didn't mean to… Is she any different?" he asked, looking pleadingly up at the older vampire for some security.

"Yes, she's like a slayer now. An emotional, depressed, angry slayer. Now move." Angelus pushed pass Spike and made his way to the bathroom. He started a warm bath and sat on the floor with Buffy in his arms as he waited for the tub to fill up. She was still sleeping and Angelus wondered if he'd have to tell her to wake up in order for her to do so. Wouldn't that be interesting…

Buffy woke up, a pain in her chest felt like a burning flame. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in a bath tub. She looked down and saw that she was naked. She quickly moved some bubbles over herself and sunk lower, splashing a bit. Why was she in a bathtub? More importantly, why was she naked in a bathtub?

She looked around the room and recognized it instantly. She was back at the house or at least that's what she always referred to it as. She remembered not being able to resist Angelus. She had never heard his voice coated with such authority. It was overpowering. She couldn't fight him. Surely it wouldn't happen again? No, she'd leave and if he tried to stop her then she'd take him down. She had done it tons of times in the past. Grab a stake and plunge it into the heart. Gosh that would be painful! She could hardly bring herself to think about staking a vampire now, let alone to actually do it.

She took a deep breath and looked around the bathroom for a towel. When she didn't see one she sighed. How was she supposed to dry off without a towel? The door opened and Buffy jumped, splashing water out of the tub. Drusilla stood there holding a towel. Buffy had not expected that.

"Here deary," she said, putting the towel down on the little shelf attached to the wall. "Angelus will make you better. You'll be part of our happy family again." With that Dru left. Buffy stood up cautiously and picked up the towel. She stepped onto the rug and began to dry off. She couldn't remember why she had been so upset yesterday, just that Angelus had turned her into a vampire. If that's why she had been so upset then why didn't she feel quite as bad anymore? It's not like she killed anyone or anything, right? She couldn't remember. Had she killed people? She didn't see why she wouldn't have. She remembered watching the others kill and thinking that it was fine to do so, so why wouldn't she have?

Once she was all dry she quietly opened the door and made her way down to her room. She happened to be sharing it with Angelus due to lack of space. She entered and found that he was not in it. She closed the door and sighed, she had to get out of there.

After she was all changed, she crept into the front room and was about to open the door when she heard her Sire's voice. "Just where do you think you're going?" She should just run for it. The sound of Angelus's voice would have made her heart skip a beat if it had been beating, because of this she turned around to face him.

"Angelus, I'm sorry for how I was acting Yesterday, I was just so upset," she apologized. "I'm fine now, though." It was a lie that she had come up with right on the spot. Not the best kind.

"Is that so? So that means that you were upset that you got a soul and now you're over it?" Angelus asked, advancing on her.

"No, I…" Darn it, what was she going to say?

"You what? You realize that you don't just get over having a soul? So that means that you were either lying to me or you somehow managed to lose your soul."

"I, um, lying?" She was in the type of predicament that you ought not find yourself in.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes. You still have a soul. It's not polite to lie to your sire." Angelus was now right next to her, he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I will make you all better. Then you can tell me that you're over it."

"I have a feeling that your version of better doesn't match up with mine."

"Yeah, I can see that," he said, removing his finger from beneath her chin. "You might have to have a slight twist in perspective, but you'll love it once you come back to my side of the fence."

"No, I think that you'll love it when I'm plunging a stake through your heart." Buffy cursed silently at herself because her legs had buckled underneath her when she had made the threat and she was now sitting on her knees. She found it hard to think about actually staking a vampire. It was such a cruel act.

"Idle threats have no meaning," Angelus warned. "You should know that by now. Stand up." She did as her sire commanded her to. "Now tell me what you think about blood, honestly."

"Blood is…" She was trying to fight it, but she couldn't. Angelus wanted to know what she thought about blood. That was the only thing she could think about. "The best thing ever. It's delicious and warm and has the perfect feeling to it." Now she was sure that she had killed people, she'd have to in order to be able to describe blood in such a manner.

"Do you want some?" Buffy's throat burned at the question.

"Ye-No! No, I don't want any!" Buffy growled, taking a step back. She felt the door knob behind her, perhaps she could make a run for it?

"Are you sure?"

"Quite," she replied. With that she turned the knob and pulled open the door. She ran out only to be pulled instantly back inside, light streaming in through the open door. _That's right, it's daytime._

"Running away, are we? I'm not sure I like the display that you're putting on today. Perhaps I need to teach you manners?" Angelus pinned Buffy's arms harshly behind her. She whimpered. "Number one, no lying. Number two, answer questions when asked them. Number three, don't ever open the door during the day and finally do not disrespect your sire. I'm putting you on house arrest. There will be no leaving until I say so, understood?" When Buffy didn't answer, Angelus tightened his grip on her. She cried out. "Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Angelus released her. He took a few steps forwards and, avoiding the sunlight, closed the door. He then stared at his childe. She was standing in the middle of the room, looking terrified.

"I refuse to harm any humans," she stated.

"And you honestly think that you won't?" Angelus asked, advancing on Buffy.

"Y-yes."

"What did I tell you about lying?" Buffy had fear in her eyes, she didn't answer. "That's two- make it _three_ rules that you're breaking now. You lied, didn't answer my question and overall, disrespected me. That's something we'll have to deal with." Angelus smirked wickedly, while Buffy looked around, desperate for an escape. But there wasn't one. She was trapped.

**Whatcha think? Weirdish if you ask me, but interesting. I already know my opinions, though, what are yours? Feel free to comment by reviewing, I appreciate it! It let's me know that people are actually reading and hopefully enjoying my story, I'm not just posting it for no good reason. I was thinking about maybe changing the title of my story to A Deadly Change or A Deadly Twist or something like that. What do you guys think, is that too weird?**

**Gethernia**


	17. Chapter 17:Joy Found in Tragedy

**Hey, I know it's been forever and ever since I last updated and that this chapter is… all in all, short. I do plan on updating more frequently, seeing as I have to type this chapter out of my old, slow, computer whereas I can type the next ones on my laptop. Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I do not not disown Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but I do do not own BTVS, savvy?**

_Trapped, unable to move, to escape. The claustrophobic feeling of the walls closing in on you. There seems to be no escape…_

**Chapter 17: Joy Found in Tragedy**

Rupert and Jenny Giles sat on the sofa in their rather spacious house. "Are you sure it worked?" the Englishman asked.

"Positive," his wife affirmed.

Sighing, Giles leaned towards the coffee table, putting his elbows on it and then proceeding to rest his head in the palms of his hands. He knew that they'd have to go to Sunnydale, California once again. They'd been over the plan numerous times yet he still didn't feel comforted. No slayer had ever been turned into a vampire before that he knew of, why did Buffy have to? He should have protected her. "Very well, let's go over the plan once again."

"But we just went over it!" Jenny complained.

"Once more won't hurt."

The gypsy sighed in defeat. "Alright, we go to Sunnydale, arrive at our old house and then proceed to locating Buffy. When we find her she'll probably be in bad shape now that she has her soul, so we'll need to convince her that it's alright and she had no control over what she did. Then we'll fly her home. If we run into any trouble then we'll either hide and formulate a plan or, if we can handle it, then we will." Giles's brow furrowed after she finished. "What?" she asked.

"There's a lot of 'we's' in that plan."

"We already went over this, I'm a gypsy, I can take care of myself. Besides, you need me to stop you from doing anything rash."

"Very well. Tomorrow night, we leave for California."

Buffy sat on her and Angelus's bed. He had recently left, most likely out to find a snack. Buffy, terrified of what was to come, slowly got up, hoping that now she might be able to escape since Angelus had left. She crept towards the door, her feet betraying her as loud creaks seeped through the wooden floor boards.

When she got to the door, she opened it slowly, it too creaked and she silently cursed her luck. She leisurely walked towards the door. She was barely halfway through the room when she noticed Drusilla leaning against the wall.

"Miss Sunshine thinks that she can't be cured," Dru cooed. "Li'l does she know that darkness overpowers all that is bright. She won't ever escape the storm."

Buffy didn't understand a word the dark vampiress had just uttered. "Dru, I need to leave." Buffy was hoping that the other vampire would just step aside and think nothing of her departure, but alas, she did not.

"Didn't you hear, deary? You're not allowed to leave." She laughed maniacally.

Buffy, seeing no other option, ran at Drusilla and tried to kick her in the face. Dru easily dodged the attack. Buffy felt a surge of power run through her. She needed to escape. Who knows what would happen if she didn't? Their battle heated up. Buffy, being a new vampire, found herself being more reliant on her instincts, despite the many times she had fought as the slayer before. The older, more experienced vampire was able to predict about half of the ex-slayer's moves. Every time Dru expected Buffy to react a certain way, she'd do the opposite. It made the fight very unpredictable.

Buffy had to refrain from looking her opponent in the eyes, knowing of her mind games. It was very difficult, for it was greatly different than her usual fighting style. Buffy managed to gain the upper hand when Dru stopped mid-kick and looked around. The blond vampire tackled her 'sister' to the ground. They were rolling around on the floor until finally Drusilla held Buffy down by her neck. She applied great pressure, as if she was going to yank the younger's head off.

"Stop." A single word that froze both the frenzied vampires. Drusilla immediately released the blond and stood up. Buffy just laid in shock on the floor, unable to move. She slowly turned her head and her fear was confirmed. Angelus was back. "Looks like someone's been misbehaving." He heard him click his tongue and make a "tut, tut, tut" sound. Slowly she sat up, feeling vulnerable from her place on the floor. She heard a sigh. "Can't you behave yourself, Buff?"

"Daddy, Miss Sunshine was trying to run from the storm," Drusilla pouted.

"Thank you, Dru. I appreciate you keeping our little sunbeam safe." Angelus stalked towards the blond. "Now we just need to get her to eat." Buffy shuttered in fear. _Eat? Surely he didn't mean…? But of course, what else could he mean?_

"N-No. I'm not hungry," Buffy lied. She expected her stomach to growl just to spite her, but it didn't. She then wondered if her stomach could even growl… She was jolted back into reality when she noticed the disturbing smirk that graced her sire's face.

"Sure you aren't. Why don't we just go out for a little walk then?"

She gulped, but dared not refuse. "Just a walk?" she asked hopefully. A little too hopefully.

"Unless you want something more. We could pick up a snack on the way…"

"N-no t-thank you. I really am not hungry. _Really._"

"We'll see." Angelus' smirk was still creeping the slayer-turned-vampire out. "Dru," he said, catching the insane vampire's attention. "be back soon, make sure everything stays where it should be." She seemed to understand this more than Buffy did. Why wouldn't things be staying where they should be?

They left the dark house and began walking down the lamppost-lit streets of Sunnydale. Buffy was trying to come up with some plan to escape, as this might be her last chance. If Angelus stopped to eat, then she could try to run while he was doing so? Would that work? Possibly…

The ex-slayer froze when she sensed fear. Angelus stopped as well and smirked at her. "Smells good, doesn't it?"

"Good?" It did. It smelled very good. No. It smelled bad. Yes, bad. Fear should not smell good. Yet it did. Buffy grumbled under her breath. She did not like the predicament she was in. She felt betrayed and she felt dirty. If she was to add another feeling to the list, she'd have to say weak. Yes, definitely weak.

Still, confusion was yet another one of the emotions jumping around her head. Why should she care? It was no longer her fight, she had died defending the world. She frowned, seeing as technically she had died on a date…

"You want to see where it's coming from, don't-cha?" Angelus's voice suddenly whispered into her ear. She jumped, having been too caught up in her own thoughts to notice him creep behind her. A faint "yes" had slipped through the ex-slayer's lips without her having consciously thought about it.

"Come, then, and let's feed…" Angelus took his new, hesitant, childe's hand and lead her through the town, towards the source of the fear. _The Bronze _would be too much for her right now, but a wandering student should do just fine. A smile lit his features as he thought of the fun it would be with an ensouled slayer-vampire.

**B.G.**

Blue eyes opened and glanced around a dark room. Coming out of whatever dream he had just been in, Spike curiously tried to figure out where he was. Taking a whiff, he recognized the scent. It was only a matter of seconds before he recognized the place as well. The basement under their residency… But why was he there? And why did his arms feel like…

"Fire?" Spike asked out loud, as his arms burned. He glanced down at them and found that he was shackled to the floor, and the chains were… make of chain link crosses sprinkled with holy water? "Angelus!" a growl turned roar ripped out of the vampire's throat.

The room he was in was dark and closed off, the walls made out of stone. Sound proof. This was his punishment then; for having almost lost Buffy for good. A pain in his heart caused him to wonder where the newborn vampire was and if she was doing alright. He'd have to get out of the wretched room he was trapped in to find out. And so he would.

**Yep, that'd be it. I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly. Finals week, so plenty of extra time to write after finishing a test! Thanks for reading!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated. How else am I going to figure out what you thought of it?**

**-Gethernia**


End file.
